Frank in Infinity Mode
by ToxicWildhog
Summary: Frank West must survive 7 days in Infinity Mode. Luckily, there is an unknown entity to guide him. But ultimately, it will come down to his skill with a Mega Buster and his intelligence to decide if he'll make it.


_Note from ToxicWildhog: I'm not all that sure how I ended up thinking of this plot. I guess it's because I really like the concept of infinity mode in dead rising 1. (Which, by the way is disappointingly not in dead rising 2). I intend for this to be a little humorous here and there but more about Frank's experience in infinity mode. So… enjoy._

Chapter 1

The one where I'm so excited to write this that I can't think of a name for this chapter.

Frank spontaneously spawned in the security room he had become familiar with over the past 4 days. He was not sure what just happened; just seconds ago he was trapped on top of a tank surrounded by zombies.

"Frank" a voice said. Frank was startled by the break of silence. Before he could wonder where the voice came from, the voice said "I'm inside your head, I'll explain more later, you don't have much time right now. Look at your wrist." Frank discovered that his watch had somehow been replaced by some sort of electronic device. "Those yellow squares on the screen are your health. Notice that yellow bar below them, see how it is depleting? When it goes all the way down, a yellow square will disappear and then the process will repeat."

Frank wanted to say something. _How did I get in here? How do I get out of here? Who are you? Could you even hear me? _But he was too freaked out by the whole ordeal.

"The only way to refill your life is to eat or drink something. If you let your life bar go all the way down, your heart will implode, and you will drop dead."

All the questions Frank wanted answered were suddenly irrelevant. He looked at the device on his wrist. The yellow bar on his first health square was one quarter the way depleted. "Frank, listen closely, food in the mall is limited. It will not respawn. So, to make food more effective there are three magazines you need to grab and keep in your inventory to make food more effective. You need last for 7 days here, and then you can escape. But right now, you really need to get going. Do you remember a few days ago when you killed 53,594 zombies in the maintenance tunnels? Go pick up that Mega Buster."

Frank realized that this voice was on his side, he went around behind the air vents and picked up the Mega Buster he now had access to because he went out of his way and took the time and effort to kill 53,595 zombies in the maintenance tunnels for some reason. "The door that Otis welded shut a few days ago is now unlocked and there are no zombies on the other side. Go through it, and go all the way down the hallway, to Entrance Plaza. Time is ticking Frank."

It was about half way down the hallway Frank remembered the zombies in Entrance Plaza. He was slow to open the door. "Frank there is one of the magazines in a book store not too far away in Entrance Plaza. You have to go or else you will die anyway." Frank looked at the device on his watch. The first health square was gone. Frank trusted this voice, despite that he still had questions.

Frank went through the door, with his Mega Buster aimed and ready to fire.

It was apparent that the zombies had been walking and staggering around and moaning mindlessly and indifferently for some time, until they saw Frank. "Go across to the other side of the balcony, the book store's next door to that sports supply store over there." Frank made his way around the zombies and only fired when he couldn't get around one. Which was once. The zombie's head exploded on impact and the blood made the splattering sound it makes when it hit the ground. The neutralized zombie fell to the ground as lifeless as it was when it was standing.

He went into the store. "The Sinister Read" the name of the book store was. "The magazine's on the other side of the counter." The voice said. Frank picked up the magazine and put it in his inventory. "Go back to the Security Room through the hallway." Frank began having second thoughts about this entity that was talking to him. He hesitated

"Who are you?" He said.

"Tick tock, tick tock. Just go. You'll get some food for yourself once you go through the vents in the Security Room."

Frank reluctantly followed the suggestion. He was halfway back to the hallway when he heard someone from the other side of the plaza; it was rather odd to him. The person's voice was familiar to Frank but he couldn't remember exactly who it was. But not that he stopped to find out who it was, he made his way through the door to the hallway, he had to kill three more zombies.

"Oh, and another thing I forgot to tell you Frank, remember those people, the survivors and psychos from the past 4 days? They aren't gonna be so friendly anymore."

"What do you mean?" said Frank.

"They're all gonna try to kill you if you're within reasonable distance, but don't feel bad about killing them, they're about as mindless as those zombies. And whenever you kill them… well I'll let you see. Go to the rooftop." The only way to get to the rooftop of the mall was through the vents, which were almost in front of Frank when he went back through the door to the Security Room. Even though the voice encouraged Frank not to feel bad about having to kill these people, he still did a little. That was, until, he got to the rooftops at the end of the vent passage, and he saw a familiar face.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll take any kind of feedback. Any constructive criticism or suggestions is absolutely welcome._


End file.
